


Here I Am

by WeBuiltThePyramids



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeBuiltThePyramids/pseuds/WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, I could probably teach you some dances pretty easily." Wylie/Vega, tag scene for Copper Bullet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here I Am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ennaxor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennaxor/gifts).



> "I don't dance. But here I am, spinning you 'round and 'round in circles. It ain't my style, but I don't care. I'd do anything with you anywhere. Yeah you got me in the palm of your hand girl." ~ Lee Brice

"See, you're not terrible!" Vega said with a smile. "Isn't this fun?"

"Oh, you're just being nice," Wylie said, grinning down at her.

"What, is that not allowed?" she quipped, pleased at her own veiled insult. "Oh, snap."

"Well at least you're not laughing at me," he said. "I don't know if my poor heart could take it."

"Well now I'm laughing," she said, her glee expressing itself in the form of a shriek of surprise when he dipped her. "Nice!" she praised.

"Yeah, you liked that?" he said, grinning.

"I did! You know," she told him, "I could probably teach you some dances pretty easily."

"Now, I don't know if I want you giving me dance lessons," Wylie said.

"Oh come on, it'd be fun," Vega said. "Cuba has some traditional dances that are a riot. The Rumba, Salsa, Cha-Cha..."

"Oh!" Wylie said. "I can do the Cha Cha Slide!"

Vega chuckled. "Not exactly the same thing."

The song faded out, and the band immediately struck up another tune, this one slower, not the type of the song for the upbeat, careless dancing that everyone had been doing. Slowly the laughter and chatter faded out, the couples moving closer together. Lena turned around, her back against Abbott's chest, and he rested his chin on her shoulder, their hands meeting in front as they gently swayed. Jane raised his eyebrows at Lisbon, a question, and she smiled, stepping toward him and putting her arms around his neck in answer as his slid around her waist. Wylie smiled at the sight of the two couples, beginning to step away from Vega.

She surprised him, moving with him, not letting him get farther from her. He stopped moving away, but before he could react at all, she had her arms around him and her head nestled against his chest.

"Oh," he stammered. "O-okay." He let his arms gently fall around her, wondering at just how little she was. He knew he was a good ten inches taller than her, but he was the dork who hung around in the office and manipulated computers. She was the badass field agent, risking her life each and every day, continually going above and beyond to prove herself and to catch the bad guys. She had a way about her that made her seem of a much larger stature. Somehow, Wylie felt like he was privileged to be allowed to realize just how small Michelle Vega really was.

Vega closed her eyes, letting Wylie guide them in fairly symmetrical circles. A smirk came over her face when she felt his foot brush against hers, nearly stepping on her toes before rapidly jerking away. "Sorry," she heard him say.

"It's allllll good," she mumbled, partly wanting to tease him about his two left feet, but that part of her was battling with the one that felt so content in his arms. For once, contentment won over the need to playfully ridicule. She sighed happily, knowing what the little feeling building inside her was, and oddly enough, for her, not wanting to fight it.

She wasn't looking for this. She had so much to prove, to herself, to the team, to Agent Cho, to her family. Men were manipulative, or too competitive about the wrong things, or possessive. Wylie was none of those things. Wylie made her feel relaxed, not pressured. Playful, not apprehensive. Free, not trapped. She knew herself well enough to know that she felt her best when he was around.

She couldn't say that she was ready to really focus on her personal life. Her job was too important. But as they spun around in slow circles, blocking out the people around them, she realized that when she was ready, she knew where to go.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Wylie/Vega fic, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
